


Coffee Cake

by Sandbirde



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbirde/pseuds/Sandbirde
Summary: Natsuki and Yuri meet up for coffee.I'm now taking commissions! https://sketchbirde.tumblr.com/post/179867361229/sandbirde-sandbirde-updated-commission-post-i





	Coffee Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I love DDLC with my whole entire heart. Also lesbians. So here's both.  
> 

Natsuki huffed nervously, obsessively smoothing out her outfit for the fifth time as she walked briskly along the sidewalk, leaves crunching carelessly underfoot. She was dressed nicely enough, she supposed, although she didn't have much experience with these things. Regardless, her anxiety compelled her to quintuple-check everything on her person and in her general vicinity. Other people didn't exist to her at the moment, thanks to the thoughts racing through her head. Luckily, the passersby seemed to sense her willingness to plow through anyone in her path and steered clear.

 

Rounding a corner, she spotted her destination in the near distance - and stopped dead in her tracks. Entirely oblivious to the small crowd she was inconveniencing, she ran over her entire mental checklist again. Hair brushed, combed, and neatly tied back for once, rather than just hanging in her face; mouth clean, teeth shining like daggers, just the way she liked them; outfit a delicate mixture of casual and...romantic? Ew, no, bad word - but the proper term escaped her at the moment. Whatever, she was dressed well. She'd even worn her nicest, freshly shined shoes (if by "shined" one is willing to accept the liberal definition of "scrubbed with a brush that very well may not actually serve any purpose at all and, honestly, probably worse off than before"). No doubt about it, she was ready.

 

So why the hesitation? How stupid of her, really. There was nothing to worry about! It would be fine. Just two friends hanging out, talking, having a good t-

 

Ah. Friends. No. Right.

 

But...hm. They weren't _that_ either, were they? No, not yet. Maybe not ever. Right now, they were...Natsuki groaned, waving away the fruitless train of thought belching smoke all over her brain. Just stop. Right now, they were absolutely nothing. Not friends, not...partners. Nothing at all. An uncomfortably awkward in-between that Natsuki hoped she could do away with as quickly as possible.

 

That couldn't happen if she didn't move her fucking feet, though. So she did.

 

Already agitated by her own mind, Natsuki had to hold herself back from stomping up to the door of the building she'd been avoiding thus far - the local coffee shop. True to its usual unintimidating form, the shop had only a smattering of customers, most of them students, businessmen, and pretentious fuckwads trying too hard to be cool. Sigh. Biting back another groan, she pushed through her fear and shoved the door open, stepping through and letting it shut behind her before she could think too much about what she was doing.

 

A bell dinged faintly, alerting the employees to the recent intruder on the premises, and -

 

"Natsuki?"

 

It took Natsuki a second to figure out the voice was not her own head still yelling at her. That was pretty dumb though, since the voice - low and slightly rough, yet cupcake sweet - was nigh unmistakable. It never failed to send tingles down Natsuki's spine when she hadn't heard it for a bit, and this time was no exception. Swearing at herself silently, she turned, only to immediately remember why she was so frightened of coming here.

 

The owner of the voice stood obnoxiously tall, perhaps even by American standards, though Natsuki wouldn't really know. All Natsuki knew was that this woman was a giant by her own standards. But man, what a beautiful giant she was. Sure, she was well endowed in...certain aspects, but fuck anyone who thought that was where her beauty began and ended. How dare they? Her hair hung long and silky smooth, almost impossibly so. Her eyebrows were thick, but somehow just gave her face a charming character. Her eyes were...indescribable. Natsuki had used every word in the fucking dictionary and none of it was enough. They sparked and glittered and made her heart ache with something she couldn't name. They were a black hole, simultaneously holding all the light and energy in the universe, and embodying the concept of nothingness.

 

Her lips were thin, but soft, and pretty, and Natsuki often found herself staring at them when she spoke - especially poetry. She didn't know anyone that could recite such silly words in a seemingly random order and still make it sound like a night out in the countryside like Yuri. She spun words into stardust and sprinkled it over everything. She burned, and glowed, and exploded, and all Natsuki could do was watch in awe.

 

Wait. Shit. Yuri was talking to her right now. Fuck.

 

"Uh...u-um…" Natsuki interrupted whatever Yuri was saying, stammering out something that she hoped was a coherent apology. "Ah...sorry, Yuri, I, um...got a little distracted...Can you repeat what you said, maybe?"

 

Yuri smiled that...fucking smile god damn it Natsuki hated that smile. Natsuki scowled in embarrassment, turning away both out of shame and in the hopes that she would no longer get lost in Yuri's mouth. Wait. No. Bad phrasing. Bad thoughts. Get out of here. Focus.

 

Yuri spoke again, a little more slowly, trying to suppress the laughter in her voice. "Hello, Natsuki. I'm glad we both got here early. I do, of course, appreciate punctuality - and, since we're both here now, we can start our date with a little extra time!" Natsuki glanced up to see Yuri smiling broadly for a moment before suddenly remembering herself, blushing, and turning away as well. "A-ah - I mean - um -"

 

"It's okay, Yuri." Natsuki was still shame-mumbling, but trying to get over herself. "You're right. This is a...date." Natsuki forced herself to say the word with a determined finality. No more stuttering, no more beating around the bush. It is what it is. Biting her lip, she tilted her head back up, only to find herself staring directly into Yuri's disarmingly gorgeous eyes. Shit.

 

"Um…" The mutual tension hung in the air for a moment before Yuri surprisingly decided to be the one to break it. "Yes. Yes, you're right. I shouldn't be so wishy-washy about it. It is a date. Because I like you, and you like me. Right?" Despite her renewed confidence, Yuri's voice still wavered on the last word. She could never quite be sure of herself, could she? Natsuki allowed herself a small grin before responding.

 

"Right. You like me, and I like you! And that's that!" Okay, fine. Natsuki couldn't keep herself from beaming anymore. Luckily, Yuri seemed to share the sentiment, smiling brightly and once again stunning Natsuki with her beauty. Natsuki crossed her fingers that this wouldn't be a consistent issue. Sure, it was nice in the moment, but she would also like to hold an actual conversation every now and again.

 

Ah, well. Natsuki took Yuri's arm in a bold move, though mostly to see Yuri gasp and turn fifteen shades of red. As they joined the line of people waiting to order drinks, Natsuki leaned against Yuri (another bold move, though this time she couldn't care less what the voices in her head were saying), keeping a decidedly neutral expression on her face. Couldn't break character, after all. But as she stood, holding Yuri close to her, somehow she felt her anxiety melt away. Somehow, she knew that things would work out.

 

After all, they were nothing at all, right?


End file.
